


【皇子帝弥】谁是猎物

by Gatrake



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatrake/pseuds/Gatrake
Summary: “或许你还不清楚你的处境，亲爱的弟弟。”他强迫帝弥托利抬起头，“如果我不开心，是会杀人的。”
Relationships: Male! Edelgard/Dimitri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【皇子帝弥】谁是猎物

**Author's Note:**

> 皇女男体和帝弥托利  
> 背景大概是皇女一统芙朵拉后用帝弥托利朋友的生命做条件强迫帝弥托利做自己的玩物。

“真可悲啊。”

帝弥托利垂着眼，正第二次把嘴里的阴茎吐出来。那东西因为沾了他的口水而变得润滑而亮泽，帝弥托利不想看它，幸好这种情况下闭着眼也不会被发现。

“五年前你想到过这一幕吗，”新继位的帝王怜惜地抚摸着眼前人丝绸般的金发，“帝弥托利？”

他念这个名字的时候总是带着南方民族的特点，不明显的小舌音甚至有了点性感的意味。帝弥托利昏昏沉沉地想着，在此之前他从来不知道一个人在含着别人阴茎的时候可以想这么多无聊的东西。

似乎是察觉到了帝弥托利的懈怠，艾戴尔贾特拽着手里的金发将自己的阴茎全部塞了进去。

“或许你还不清楚你的处境，亲爱的弟弟。”他强迫帝弥托利抬起头，“如果我不开心，是会杀人的。”

杀人这个词似乎是某种开关，帝弥托利捏紧了拳头开始怒视正欺辱自己的皇帝，但，一边吃着对方的阴茎一边竖眉毛是没用的，更别说因为这次没有防备的深入帝弥托利的眼角已经湿得像沾了露水。

艾戴尔贾特的目光在帝弥托利的脸上逡巡了一遍，笑声闷在喉咙里，接着他按住帝弥托利的后脑把他整张脸都按在自己的阴茎上。“为什么？”他冷静的嗓音和他手上的动作仿佛出自完全不同的两个人，他扯着帝弥托利后脑的头发让他退开再按着他将自己的阴茎全部吃进嘴里，像使用某种工具一样使用着他。“为什么你总是忘记，帝弥托利？我不想每次都提醒你，也不想每次都教你怎么吃老二。”

帝弥托利觉得自己要窒息了，这和自己主动的深喉不同，他呼吸的节奏全部被打乱，他想抓住什么又记起艾戴尔贾特不许自己乱动的命令，只能双手按上地面，手指努力抠着地板。他试图呼吸，每一口吸进肺里的空气都带着艾戴尔贾特的味道。他什么都听不见，只能听到自己胸口的铃铛一直在响。

阴茎直抵他喉头，帝弥托利喉咙口的吞咽反射让艾戴尔贾特发出满意的喟叹，“你是王国的婊子吧，军妓对吗？拿了荣誉就可以让你吃鸡巴，立了功就可以操你？怪不得你的属下这么忠心，就算在王都也没有这么便宜的婊子了。”他把自己的阴茎抽出来，用水淋淋的龟头抵上帝弥托利的脸颊。

漂亮的小王子现在已经哭得一塌糊涂，他的泪痕淌了满脸，艾戴尔贾特的阴茎甚至在他脸上打滑。新帝觉得有趣，索性像操他的嘴一样操他的脸颊。帝弥托利的脸这下更湿滑了，他自己的口水和男人的体液一起蹭上来，他攥着拳头接着垂眼。

“如果……你就不杀他们对吗。”他开口，因为许久没说话，声音干涩得很。

“什么？”艾戴尔贾特没听清，他停了下来看他。  
“如果你高兴了，就不杀人。”帝弥托利抬眼，第一次主动看向艾戴尔贾特，碧蓝的眸子还带着水汽，眼神却像他一贯的那样，坚如磐石。

“我和有些人不一样，信用在我这里还是有价值的东西。”那个眼神让艾戴尔贾特有一瞬间以为自己还在战场上。

“好。”他简短地回答着，抬手摸上自己的脸颊，握住那根阴茎，他试探性地舔了舔亮晶晶的龟头，再张嘴顺从地含住阴茎前端。

尊严比人命重要。

帝弥托利在心里反复读着这句话，一边又将艾戴尔贾特的阴茎吞进去一些，一边抬手拨响了自己胸口的铃铛。  



End file.
